Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories (S.F. Edition)
Note: This is a Heavy Remake of James' Bad Day and the Thomas and Friends Early Reel. So Enjoy reading it. Hello, my name is Roland. I'm a big fan of Thomas the Tank Engine and I still watch it to this day. So here are two unreleased episodes that appeared on VHS. The Story It started on a nice summer afternoon, I was playing Super Mario World (I liked how you get to explore the courses in it) until I noticed, out of my peripheral vision, that the delivery man had arrived and put a package in front of my house as usual and left. I paused my game to go see what I got in the box. What was in the package was a lot of VHS tapes. There was Looney Tunes, Recordings of Jeopardy, Sesame Street, Disney Movies, TV Specials, and to my surprise, Thomas videos. One of the tapes in the lot was "Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories", The first American video release of the show released in 1990. Even that I already have that video, I took the tape out of the sleeve to see if it was in good condition. It was but there was scotch tape connected to one side of the tape. It said "Special Feature Edition". I was confused as curiosity drove into me and decided to look at it. So I turned on the video player, put the "Thomas Gets Tricked" tape in, and pressed play. When the tape started, everything played like normal. The intro, all seven stories, the quality, sound and credits. All normal. After the when credits rolled, The screen remained blank for about thirty seconds. When I was about to eject the tape, the intro played again, as well. The first thing I noticed that was out of place was when the logo faded, there was a split second when I saw the title image turned into something much different, something that I now consider horrifying, before cutting to black. I remember what the image looked like in that split second before the game cut to black; The sky was dark red, the windmill was on fire, and the water had turned red, like blood, except it looked more like lava. I was rather disturbed about that image when I saw it, though I figured that it was just a blooper and forgot about it. After it cut to black it stayed like that for about 10 seconds before showing the episode title. First Extra Episode The Name of the episode was "Thomas' Accidental Death" and it was in red like the intro logo. The screen faded in and the title vanished revealing Knapford Station being completely mobbed, with black steam trains populating virtually every platform. (It's likely that the trains are Japanese like Hiro, the D51 and C12 steam locomotives). A goods train (of trucks full of stone) is present in the goods platform, which is the platform closest to the viewer. The camera zooms in to look more closely at the goods train, and we then see Thomas back down on the train. What I found odd that this part has no narrator, and also no speech but merely sound effects, making it all the more unnerving. Anyways, Thomas pulls out of the station and onto the open line. He passes Percy, and as two engines pass each other, they whistle. Unfortunately, Thomas gets sent down the wrong line. Thomas rolls down the wrong line with a surprised look on his face. He rolls down a steep gradient, with the trucks surging against him. A level crossing is ahead of Thomas, which he immediately runs into and breaks. To make matters worse, a car is on the level crossing at that point in time, which Thomas rams into, sending it tumbling away. A semi-mountainous set similar to the one in "Thomas Breaks the Rules" (Where Thomas is confronted by the policeman) is seen with Thomas in the far distance. The difference is that there are more rocks, ridges and cliffs, and less grass. A pair of derailed trucks are present on the line in front of Thomas. Thomas, unable to stop, smashes into the derailed trucks and flies off of the rails. Thomas continues to roll along the ground (a thin piece of string is visible in a few scenes) until he tumbles off a rocky ledge and falls all the way down the mountain cliff. While this is going on, a climatic orchestral piece is heard, which is likely to be a piece of stock music. Thomas reaches the bottom of the mountain and crashes into the rocky ground below. A terrible metallic crash can be heard, while Thomas' body shell explodes on contact with the ground, with bits such as whistles and handrails flying in several directions. An explosion sound effect is added for a more dramatic effect. Even worse than this is a girl screaming in the background, which I assume that Thomas' driver and fireman, were either being killed or badly injured by the crash. As the crash dies down, the camera pans and we see some of Thomas' remains, including the upturned, exploded body shell, as a sad violin tune (again, probably stock music) is played. The face is gone, faded to a smokebox door, flames are around the broken pieces of Thomas, and a breakdown train can faintly be seen in one shot appearing to be coupled to Percy. After that, the scene fades to black, followed by Annie and Clarabel in the Tidmouth Sheds, crying. The crying went on and on, it got more pained, and sounded more realistic, better acting than you would think possible. The quality started to decay even more as they cried, and you could hear murmuring in the background. The characters could barely be made out, they were stretching and blurring, they looked like deformed shadows with random bright colors thrown on them. This crying went on for all of this scene before it faded to black. Second Extra Episode After that, it opened with the next episode, called "Percy's Depression". The text has the same color as in the previous episode. The episode opens up with Percy pulling a goods train through the plains. What I saw in this part was off. The colors seemed a bit more dull, the audio is a bit distorted and the narration can barely be made out. Ringo Starr, the narrator is talking in a very slow monotone voice that its very hard to hear the voices. The next shot however is perfect but Percy is now pulling passengers out of the station looking depressed as if he (In fact) lost his best friend Thomas in the previous part. There is no more narration at this point and there is no sound. The scene then fades to black and then this is where the episode got strange. The next shot is at the sheds and Percy is still depressed. 'Arry and Bert (who didn't exist at that time) are also present. They begin laughing at Percy but in a dark demonic tone that sounded like Darth Vader in Star Wars. 'Arry tells Percy that he wonders who would be next to be sent to the scrap yards. Bert then tells 'Arry that Percy should be next for being silly. At this point, Starr sounds like if his voice is clogged. This is something that is much more cruel and very dark for 'Arry and Bert to say. (And is considered worse than the episode "Middle Engine".) He just stares at the viewer for about 30 seconds and fades to a still image for about one frame. From what I could make out, it looked like a naked Red-Headed Girl being raped by a red monster with tentacles. It looked absolutely horrific! It was for about 2 seconds and we then see Percy going down an old abandoned line, with his green paintwork smearing and turned rusty brown like Mater in the Cars movie. Percy then comes across two small engines that look identical to Bash and Dash. The small engines in fact do look alot like them but they were completely dented, their funnels were cracked and they didn't even have their faces. They look as if they were singed. Percy mourns over them but with his tears black like tar. This went for 10 seconds before his eyes rolled over to me and smiles. Then he says "This will be your fate!" Then he takes of down the line and begins laughing loud and demonic. A shot from the Looney Tunes music video, "Any Bonds Today" is seen when Bugs Bunny is a blackface parody of Al Jolson. His eyes are however in the episode black with red pupils and tears of blood. Percy then passes by 'Arry who is simply laughing at what he thought was his misfortune and speeds along pulling a freight train laughing extremely demonic and tells Percy that there never will be any use for him or the two engines. Percy then goes from laughing to grunting and growling. Percy then screams and the sound was so piercing that I tried to turn down the volume on my remote but it sounded as if he was in the room. Percy got cross and what appeared with his driver was a machine gun and he shot and blew up 'Arry who tried to dodge the bullets and a loud explosion is heard. Obviously feeling a bit guilty, Percy races down the line and goes down a narrow mountain track where he flies down the mountain side and eventually reaches the bottom. Percy instantly breaks in half and is completely mangled. It went to static for a minute and showed a horrifying image that scared me for life. It was a severed newborn infant in a toilet clogged with blood. This Scene was So disturbing I barfed in the toilet. The last scene shows 'Arry and Bert laughing with Devious Diesel. Splatter, Dodge and Diesel 10 are present and Diesel rolls along side the three engines saying "you're next!" to the screen in a very demonic tone. The episode ends showing Splatter, Dodge and Diesel 10 with demonic smiles as if they know what is about to happen. The screen fades to black for a minute followed by 10 minutes of static. During the static, the video player burst into flames, So I used a fire extinguisher to extinguish the fire. The Tape was also on fire, so I wrecked it and threw it in the garbage. Because of that, I would not want to see these episodes again. Aftermath Two weeks later when I got home from vacation with my girlfriend, I saw something in my toilet. It was a message and it said "This is not the end yet." I went to my bedroom to see what was on my bed. It was Trackmaster models of Diesel, Diesel 10, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter and Dodge, all with evil smiles and red pupils. There was also a Satan plushie which has a sign saying "Praise the devil". I was surprised and threw the plush out the window as I would not will to do it, but however keep the Trackmaster models. The End. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Category:Lost Episodes Category:VHS Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Thomas Category:Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Category:Anime Category:1990's